life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Samuel Taylor
Samuel 'Taylor '''is the janitor at Blackwell Academy. Some people find him creepy, but Max kind of likes that he is weird. It is possible that he has a mental disorder of some sort, due to his awkward behavior. Personality Samuel is a very mysterious person. Max comments that he's kind of weird, but that she likes that about him. He speaks cryptically and often refers to himself in third person. He also believes in supernatural phenomenons. Samuel is a kind and gentle person, who is thick skinned, and apologetic when he does wrong. He is a hard working and positive figure in the game. Episode One - "Chrysalis" In the corridor of Blackwell's main building, Samuel can be seen sweeping the floor as Max finds her way to the bathroom. The second time, as she rushed to rescue the girl in the bathroom, she thinks he would believe her story, if she had time to tell it. Outside the Prescott Dormitory, Max can speak to Samuel again about Rachel Amber. He seems to know something about her that many of the other students do not. If Max asks Samuel about the Missing Persons Posters of Rachel Amber, he tells her that only Rachel would know. He refers to Rachel as "sunlight" and does not dwell on what could have happened to her, as he looks forward to the future. He can tell Max that Rachel was positive and negativeThis is hinting to the fact that there are more negative things about Rachel Amber than is evident in the beginning of the game and due to Chloe's idealistic image and description of her., and compares Rachel to a prism that you would stare at in awe. Max needs to move Victoria and her friends away from the steps because they are blocking the entrance to the dormitory. She tampers with Samuel's paint bucket, which makes it fall when Samuel tries to hang it up, and it makes Victoria get covered with paint. Samuel tries to apologize, but Victoria tells him to get away from her. Episode Two - "Out of Time" Upon coming out of the dormitory, Max will come across Samuel taking a break from his duties by sitting on a bench and watching birds feed around him. Max may ask Samuel about the snowfall, about Rachel Amber (after discovering the photos of her inside Samuel's shed) and about the animals. If Max tells him that she has seen a doe, Samuel will reveal that the doe she has seen at the lighthouse is Max's spirit animal that will guide her to Rachel Amber's body, as has been shown to him in his dreams, and mention his spirit animal is a squirrel. Later when Max arrives at Blackwell Academy after returning from the railway tracks, Samuel will be sweeping the common area outside the bathrooms and Principal Well's office. He cannot be interacted with in this instance. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Documents from Principal Wells' computer, Max discovered whilst breaking into Blackwell together with Chloe, reveal that Nathan has been threatening Samuel some time ago. Episode Four - "Dark Room" On coming to campus, Samuel can be seen sitting and talking outside the dorms with Ms. Grant. Looking for Nathan, Max approaches him. He complains about having to clean up the dead birds. Talking to him, he says how he believes that the spate of dead animals is more than an eco-disaster, and that ''someone is causing it to happen''This could be an indication for the theory that someone actually causes everything intentionally or just by preventing the predetermined time line from happening, like Max is doing with her rewinding ability - and Chloe actually is meant to die to resolve everything, which is a popular theory.. He says that Max and Arcadia Bay are "connected by time and tide". When Max talks with Victoria on the End of the World Vortex Club Party, it is revealed that she planned to get Samuel fired for the paint incident. Episode Five - "Polarized" Samuel makes an appearance in Max's nightmare. In the maze of her nightmare he's hunting her like the other characters and says phrases like, "You're my spirit animal", "The squirrels hate you", "Samuel wants to make sure you never snoop around his room again" and "Too bad you didn't become friends with the Tobanga".Audio File: https://instaud.io/dwS In the Two Whales Diner sequence of her nightmare, he says, "Why do you want all squirrels to die?" If Max chooses to sacrifice Arcadia Bay, Samuel's fate is unknown. But it's possible that he's been killed by the storm. Gallery samuel.jpg Spirit Animal As Samuel states himself, his spirit animal is the squirrel which symbolizes a balance of energy, diligence, vitality and resourcefulness. Squirrels are highly prepared creatures and play only after they’ve completed their work, such as storing away food for the winter. The Squirrel spiritual totems are resourceful people and have a way of gathering all the things you need right now and for the future. People who identify most strongly with these furry friends like to be prepared for any and all occasions.Meanings of the spirit animal squirrel and its appearance: http://www.sunsigns.org/squirrel-animal-totem-symbolism-meanings/, http://www.universeofsymbolism.com/squirrel-symbolism.html Theories The central aspect of all theories around Samuel is that he's actually more than just Blackwell's janitor, rather a key figure in the game. ''What kind of dreams does he have and how does he know so much about Max and her spirit animal? * When talking to Max about her spirit animal guiding her to Rachel, he uses the phrase "body", which indicates a possible knowledge about Rachel being dead. * The Twilight Zone Theory Notes References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Staff Category:Alive Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Characters